R Douglas Barbieri Doctor
A rather abrasive incarnation, this Doctor's personality and speech patterns combine many aspects of his First and Sixth incarnations. Personality In this particular incarnation, the Doctor bears the appearance of a man in his late 60’s/early 70’s. He can be crotchety, bad-tempered, argumentative, cantankerous, and impatient. He has respect for elders, though it is difficult to find someone more elder than himself, so he can often find himself at odds with those whom he considers to be less experienced and who do not appreciate his sage wisdom. (“The young have no respect anymore” he might say.) On the surface, he appears to dislike having companions travel with him in the TARDIS. He would much prefer to be left alone. The Doctor has lived a long time, and all he wants to do is rest. Sitting on a porch swing in quiet solitude while the hours pass by would be his ideal. Other people just tend to get in the way. However, this, along with his other personality traits, must never spill over and make the Doctor unlikable. There is something about the Doctor that just draws people to him, and they are willing to put up with his idiosyncrasies because he really can be a good, loyal, and honourable friend if you can see past his surface gruffness. Think of your cantankerous but lovable old neighbour next door and you’ll have a very good grasp of this Doctor. Of course, all that belies what is going on under the surface with the Doctor. The Doctor’s past is quite mysterious. Throughout his time and travels, he has often said that he left his planet to go in search of adventure. Other times, he has said that he was exiled for breaking the rules of non-interference. Still other times the Doctor has given other reasons why he left Gallifrey. Truth be told, no one is sure why the Doctor is no longer on Gallifrey. He may have been telling the truth about his past. But there is something that the Doctor seems to be hiding; some dark, terrible secret that occurred long ago that the Doctor seems to be running from. There are hints that the Doctor may not have been the honourable, moral person he seems to be today. Whether any of this is true is up for speculation. All we know is that the Doctor is desperate to keep his past far from prying eyes. Even his age he tends to keep close to his vest. Though he will claim to be somewhere in his mid-1800’s, there’s just something about anything he says about himself, his family, or his past, that you just aren’t sure if he is being 100% truthful about. Though the Doctor seems to dislike having people around, in truth he is desperate for companionship...something to fight off the terribly loneliness his exile from his home planet has brought upon him. So, while he seems to push people away, he really wants them near him and to travel with him. Overall, the Doctor has a rough, cantankerous exterior, but a heart of gold interior. But an interior that haunts him and he will do anything to avoid. Story Style TBA Companions *Robbie Peterson *Karly Jacobs Category:Doctors